1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to towing implements in operation and transport and more particularly to a system for towing one or more grain drills in endwise transport.
2. Prior Art
Agricultural type implements such as grain drills for example are characteristically designed of substantial lengths transverse to the normal direction of travel so as to cover as much ground as practical during each pass of the implement across the field. The trend in recent years has been to interconnect similar units in end-to-end relation to greatly increase the total area covered during each pass.
A basic problem encountered with such implements is designing a simple and effective means facilitating transport along narrow roadways or through narrow gates as the implement is moved from field to field.
The art is repleat with examples of systems for towing one or more implements in endwise direction for transport such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,907 and 3,913,683 and art cited therein.
A particular problem associated with the transport of press wheel type grain drills has not been referred to or solved by any of the art known to Applicants. In essence the problem is evidenced in the endwise transport of grain drills having a plurality of gangs of press wheels normally movable up and down relative to each other to accommodate uneven ground during seeding. Specifically, some of the gangs may be heavier than others and thus shift downwardly when the drill is raised in endwise transport. The press wheels of such a gang would be severely damaged if dragged on the ground during transport. While it is of course clear that every ground working or engaging implement must be held in raised position for transport, no art is known which relates to the press wheel transport problems set out above.
A further problem associated with systems for converting one or more implements between operating or transport modes resides in the time and effort which such conversion may required.